


canyon fodder

by thestral



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kink Meme, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Pollen, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestral/pseuds/thestral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For tfakink prompt: Finn and Poe have Hux cornered, cut off from his troops in a weird old temple ruin. Kylo interrupts before they can take him prisoner, and it's looking grim WHEN SUDDENLY sexy deux ex machina happen and they're all really more interested in fucking than fighting.</p><p>Warnins: dubcon, lots of sex, very explicit</p>
            </blockquote>





	canyon fodder

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Star Wars fanfiction since like 2006 so I apologize in advance. I've also never done a kink fill, so I apologize for that, too. Hopefully it's still all good! EDIT: I forgot to link to the prompt! [There we go](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3467.html?thread=6190731#cmt6190731).

The jungle is way too hot, and Finn has seen at least two things out of the corner of his eye that just look genuinely scary, something he really didn’t sign up for when he ended up on this mission. He misses Rey, who’s split off with Jessika in the opposite direction, and even Poe’s unflagging cheeriness isn’t doing much to make him feel better. Poe is used to this sort of weather, but Finn likes the snow much better than this muggy, sweaty hellhole, and it shows. He doesn’t think he’s been this miserable since he was on Jakku, honestly, and even frequent stops for water aren’t helping.

“Come on, cheer up,” Poe says while they’re sitting in the roots of a gigantic tree together, Finn sipping water slowly and shedding another laying of clothing. He’s down to just his undershirt and cargo pants now, and Poe is somehow managing not to look at the sweat beading on his dark skin.

Finn gives him a baleful look, something akin to a puppy getting kicked, and bottles up his canteen. “It’s way too hot,” he says, groaning slightly before sliding to his feet and looking around. “I don’t understand how you aren’t dying right now.”

Poe slides to his feet as well, nudging Finn’s side lightly and trying not to let his current bad attitude dissuade him. “It’s a great day out. Sun’s shining, birds are chirping, only thing wrong is a little bit of humidity.”

Finn manages to crack a little smile, looking over at Poe and shrugging. “All right, well, that’s fair,” he says, before the smile dies on his lips and he grabs Poe by the shoulder, forcing him back down. “Hux,” he says quietly when Poe gives him a concerned look. Poe cranes his neck, and both men watch as Hux, along with a small guard of Stormtroopers, cuts through the forest less than fifty feet away. “Where are they going?” Finn asks quietly. “Did General Organa tell you why we needed to come here?”

“The Disciples of Shaa,” Poe murmurs, dark eyes watching Hux. “There’s an old legend that talks about a relic here that could be a superweapon if used effectively. The Mother and the Infant. If the Infant is removed…” He shook his head. “We’ve got to stop them. This planet, and a lot of others, could be destroyed if they get their hands on it.” He grins at Finn, squeezing his shoulder lightly. “Think we can take them?”

Finn nods, eyes still on the Stormtroopers. “We can do it,” he said, grabbing Poe’s hand and pulling him to his feet. They cut through the jungle quietly, Poe’s hand on the blaster at his hip, Finn more than ready for a fight. It doesn’t take long to reach a clearing, a huge temple stretching upwards into a cliff face, a gaping mouth acting as a door down into the interior. The jungle doesn’t come near it, and where the temple begins, the greenery abruptly ends, like there’s something inside that the forest doesn’t quite want to touch. Hux and the troopers are nowhere to be found, and Finn stares at the temple. “They went inside,” he said, without a moment’s hesitation.

Poe hangs back for a moment, hand still in Finn’s; he flips on the video loop for the comm, looking down at his wrist. “Rey? General?”

Rey is the first to pick up; she’s near a lake, and Poe can hear Jessika in the background. “Poe? Is that you?”

“We’ve found General Hux. We’re going to go in and see what we can do to stop him. Keep an eye out for Ren, okay? He isn’t here.”

“Can do,” Rey promises. “Stay safe. We’ll be in touch if you need backup.”

Poe smiles slightly at her through the comm before glancing up again. “General, I’m leaving the comm line open so you can see what we’re up against here. Finn and I are heading into one of the temples. I’ll brief you when we get out.”

“Be safe, Dameron,” Leia offers, watching the video on the comm screen; she hates to show it, mostly because Poe is old enough and responsible enough to know what he’s doing, but she worries when she sends him out nonetheless. With Han gone and Ben lost to her, Poe is the closest thing to family she still has.

“Can do,” Poe says, squeezing Finn’s hand lightly. “You ready?”

Finn nods, smiling at him a little bit before tugging Poe towards the temple. The minute they leave the jungle, the air goes heavy and silent around them, like they’re walking on sacred ground, and Finn’s nerves are immediately on edge. The birds have gone silent and the heat is inexplicably more oppressive out from underneath the canopy; Finn wonders briefly what kind of magic is going on here to make it feel so awful.

The mouth of the temple isn’t much better, still overly hot but now dark as hell. Finn flicks on a flashlight and points it deeper into the temple, but it’s like penetrating a pitch black fog and Finn doesn’t feel too good about heading further inside. “This isn’t great,” he says quietly, and Poe nods, his smile a little faded now that he knows they’re walking into what could basically be a trap. “Where do you think they went?”

“The path is straight for now,” Poe said. “So I guess let’s just keep going.”

Finn suddenly wishes he was still holding Poe’s hand; he knows he’s afraid, knows that the dark mingled with the heat is almost too much, but he keeps his hands to himself and heads further into the temple. The path slopes straight down into an abyss, but it’s straight enough and there’s enough room for he and Poe to walk side by side. “It just keeps going,” Finn mumbles, wiping more sweat from his forehead as they continue on. “Any side passages yet?”

“Not that I can see,” Poe says, sticking close to him; there’s an energy crackling from the walls, and despite his usual confidence, it’s definitely setting him on edge.

It gets worse for both of them when they find the dead Stormtrooper.

The guy is laying against the right wall, slumped down with his helmet off, and his face is swollen, discoloured. Finn checks his pulse quickly before pulling his hand back, looking a little worried. “He’s been poisoned, it looks like,” he said. “They try to get us accustomed to different ones during training, so it’s got to be something new.” He glances over at Poe, straightening back up. “They kept going, though.”

Poe nods slightly, pressing forward in the hallway; Finn takes a second to set the Stormtrooper’s helmet back in his lap, a momentary act of respect, before catching back up to Poe. He shone the flashlight down the hallway, looking at the other man before setting his jaw. “Are you ready for a fight?”

Poe looks at him and offers a reassuring smile. “Yep,” he says, nudging him lightly. “Don’t worry. I doubt Hux is much of a fighter.”

“I don’t know about that,” Finn says. “There’s a lot of rumours about him. I heard he bit a guy’s ear off once.”

“What? That’s… horrifying, I guess,” Poe says. “But he’s a politician, not a soldier.”

“Don’t underestimate him,” Finn says, looking at him seriously. “There’s three more Stormtroopers, too.”

“Two,” Poe says, looking further down the tunnel. There’s another Stormtrooper about ten feet ahead, impaled, and Finn isn’t feeling very good about continuing anymore. He knows they have to do it, though, and he’s no coward, but walking into a booby-trapped temple seems like a death wish he really doesn’t have. “I guess it’s a good thing they went first.”

“I guess,” Finn says. There’s a feeling in the air that really makes him nervous, a sort of electricity almost, and he wonders exactly how this is going to end. They head further into the temple, and the air changes; Finn looks around with his light and abruptly realizes they’re standing on a bridge. He moves a little closer to Poe, holding onto the back of his sleeve. “It’s a cavern,” he says simply, and Poe continues to press forward.

“There’s a light up ahead,” he says. “It looks like the sun.”

“Good,” Finn says, sticking close to Poe as they cross the cavern. This is not at all what he wanted to do today, and he wonders briefly if trekking through awful terrain is going to be a vast majority of his time these days. He can see it now, too, sunlight reaching down into this awful place, and once they’re out of the cavern, the air still isn’t quite back to how humid it was before, but the stillness is somehow even worse. “Something’s wrong,” he says quietly, and a second later someone up ahead yells something incoherent.

Poe breaks into a run and Finn keeps up with him, his own hand moving to grab his blaster out of his holster. The sunlight grows bright and brighter until suddenly the tunnel ends, opening onto a huge canyon. Poe stops, throws an arm up, and Finn slides to a stop beside him as well, looking around. “The Infant,” Poe says quietly, and across the canyon Finn can see an altar, and a relic on top of it. “They haven’t gotten to it yet. I don’t know where they are.”

Finn looked around, another scream coming from up ahead; the canyon is full of statues, almost as huge as the canyon walls themselves, and Finn wonders exactly what they’ve gotten themselves into. Before they can figure out what’s happening, however, a Stormtrooper stumbles out from behind a statue, bleeding; he hits the ground hard, and Finn grabs Poe, yanking him behind the closest statue. “This is really bad,” he says, still holding his blaster, and Poe nods, peering around the side of the statue before ducking back. “Do you see Hux?”

“No,” Poe says. “I think we need to move, though.”

Finn nods, and they move to another statue; the last Stormtrooper and Hux are nowhere to be seen so far, and Finn is growing a little wary. This isn’t good. He looks past Poe at the Infant, still sitting on the altar, and the last Stormtrooper approaches it before abruptly he isn’t there anymore. Poe swallows hard. “This is really booby-trapped,” he says quietly, and someone who isn’t Poe responds.

“As observant as one could expect from a Stormtrooper,” he says, and Poe and Finn look up to see Hux standing in the centre of the canyon, his expression unimpressed, his face and neck bloodied. Finn readies his blaster, and Hux holds up his hand, the derision in his eyes utterly palpable. “Don’t bother. You have me at a disadvantage.” His eyes flickered towards the relic, lips pulling back in a slight sneer. “Have you come for the Infant as well, or for me?”

“That’s none of your business,” Poe says coolly, stepping towards Hux. “Put your hands behind your back.”

“So heroic,” Hux says simply. He holds his hands up, eyes on Poe before he takes a step forward. Neither Finn nor Poe move, blasters still trained on Hux, and he smiles, but it doesn’t touch his eyes. He opens his mouth to speak, and before he can get anything out, Poe’s comm flickers back to life.

“Poe!” Rey yells, and Finn glances at Poe’s wrist. It’s all the opening Hux needs, and he lunges forward, grabbing Finn by the back of the neck and digging his fingers in hard. He slams Finn hard against the statue, and all the rumours Finn ever heard about Hux fighting dirty suddenly make a hell of a lot of sense. Finn throws his elbow back, catching Hux in the gut, but it doesn’t do anything to phase the general. For a few seconds, Finn is at a definite disadvantage, Hux dragging his face across the rough surface of the statue and forcing him against the stone.

Poe’s blaster ends up at Hux’s temple, however, and when he speaks, his voice is more dangerous than Finn ever thought it could sound. “Let go,” he says, low and unnerving, and Hux does as he’s told, letting go of Finn’s neck and stepping back. Finn pushes away from the statue, touching his face; his fingers are sticky with blood. Poe keeps his eyes on Hux before raising the comm to his mouth. “What’s going on, Rey?”

“Phasma’s here, and Jess is hit,” Rey says, voice low. “Are you safe? I heard Hux.”

“We’ve got him,” Poe says. “It’s okay.” He pauses, looking at Hux. “Rey’ll kill her,” he says simply, and Hux shrugs.

“I have more soldiers. Losing pawns isn’t the end of a battle.” He eyes Poe like he’s something stuck to the bottom of his shoe. “Are you going to stand there all day pointing a blaster at me or are you going to do something?”

“I am doing something,” Poe says. He gestures to Finn. “Come on, we need to get out of here. Phasma’s undoubtedly got backup, and Rey and Jess can’t hold it off indefinitely.”

Finn nods and grabs Hux by one arm, starting to tug him back towards the entrance of the canyon. “Should we grab the relic?”

“I don’t think so,” Poe says. “We honestly shouldn’t touch it. I don’t think it’s going to do us any more good than it was going to do the First Order.” He nudges Hux in the shoulder with his blaster. “Pick up the pace.”

Finn feels the shift in the atmosphere almost immediately, and he stops, fingers digging into Hux’s arm. “Poe, we need to go deeper into the canyon.” He takes a step back, and Poe doesn’t question him, grabbing Hux by the other arm and dragging him further into the canyon with them. Finn pulls them behind one of the immense statues, still grabbing onto Hux tightly to keep him where he was. He presses his hand over Hux’s mouth, looking at Poe. “Kylo Ren is here,” he says quietly. “I can feel it.”

“Shit,” Poe mumbles, and several things happen at once.

First, Hux bites Finn hard on the hand. For a guy who’s garnered a reputation as one of the most imperturbable men in the galaxy, he doesn’t seem to have an issue with playing dirty when needed, and he takes a chunk out of Finn’s hand.

Second, Kylo walks into the canyon. Poe hears the lightsaber from where they’re hiding, and wonders exactly how long they have until they’ve got a pissed off Sith Lord on top of them, as well as Hux, who’s currently struggling against Finn pinning him down, retaliation for biting his hand so hard.

And third, Poe’s comm lights up again. Rey’s voice echoes through the canyon, louder than ever, and Poe knows they’re definitely at a disadvantage now. “We don’t know where Ren went, Poe! Watch out!”

“Watch out indeed,” Hux says, and all hell breaks loose. Kylo rounds the corner and Finn grabs Hux before breaking into a dead bolt towards the far end of the canyon. Poe vacillates between following them and giving Finn time to get away from Kylo, but in the end it’s chosen for him when Kylo, masked and clearly ready for battle, sweeps around the corner of the statue Poe and Finn had been behind.

“Dameron,” Kylo says like it’s a curse word that tastes bad in his mouth, and Poe looks up at him for a moment, blaster at the ready. “I should have known.”

Finn throws Hux towards the altar, pushing him ahead of him as quickly as he can; there has to be another way out. The canyon can’t go on forever, can’t be a dead end, and he knows it. Hux stumbles and hits the ground, and Finn grabs the back of his shirt. “Move,” he hisses, and Hux does just that, rolling onto his back and driving both his feet into Finn’s chest. Finn reels backwards, disarmed momentarily, and Hux scrambles to his feet, rushing towards the altar.

He touches the Infant before Finn can stop him, and when Hux turns around, he’s holding the relic in his hands. There’s a manic sort of look to his eyes, one of a man who knows he’s just won, and the fear that strikes Finn is almost primal in the way it twists his gut. The air shifts again, but this time it isn’t the static charge of a Force user drawing near, or a sudden chasm opening up; something ancient, something magic, comes to life when Hux’s gloved hands touch the Infant, and Finn’s stomach lurches.

Poe’s does, too, and he freezes. Kylo lowers his lightsaber. All four men go still, the canyon goes silent, and Poe feels like his heart is in his throat. He’s old enough to recognize exactly what he’s feeling, and it’s not a great moment to suddenly have a boner. “Shit,” he says quietly, and despite being the worst thing he could do tactically, he swivels his head to look towards Hux. “That’s the superweapon?” He can tell from the way Finn’s shoulders raise that he’s feeling the same sort of thing, and one look at Kylo tells him he’s in the same boat.

Finn feels sick all of a sudden, but it’s an awful sort of sickness, like an itch crawling through his skin. All he wants is to be touched, to touch someone else, and he knows if he doesn’t get it, he’ll go nuts. His cock is hard against the front of his pants, almost painfully so, and his eyes are on Hux, his chest heaving as he desperately, entirely, tries to calm down. This is not good, but Hux has never looked so… impressive, standing there, tall and slim and handsome, and Finn doesn’t know what he’s doing until he’s done it, his shirt off over his head as he closes the distance between them.

Hux’s lips taste like sweat and blood and something else, something deeper, and Finn kisses him hard and rough, hand dragging over the pale skin of his neck, thumb pulling at his freckled jaw. He licks a broad swipe along Hux’s lower lip, forcing him to open his mouth, forcing him to concede, tongue forcing inside Hux’s mouth, free hand moving to slide up beneath Hux’s dark shirt, fingers dragging across his flat stomach.

Poe’s comm flickers to life once again, Rey’s voice and face coming in loud and clear. “Poe? Did you hear me? Are you okay?”

Poe doesn’t take his eyes off of Kylo, moving his wrist to his mouth once again. “We’re fine,” he says, and fuck, his voice is almost husky. “Don’t worry.”

Rey looks at him on her own comm; she and Jessika are pinned down by the lake, stuck behind a rock. With Phasma came twenty Stormtroopers, and while she and Jess are good, they aren’t that good. She can see Poe’s face, the blown-out pupils, the look on his face, and it isn’t one she’s seen on him before. “What’s wrong?” she asks, not daring to lift her head beyond the rock.

“Nothing,” he says, watching Kylo take off his mask. It’s been years since he’s seen Kylo’s face this close, and he’s grown, gotten handsome, changed from the weird, gawky teenager he remembers growing up. “We’re fine.”

He doesn’t switch the comm off before his mouth is against Kylo’s neck, sucking up a dark hickey on the pale skin, and Rey is treated to a way too personal view of Poe’s hand moving to undo the suspenders keeping Kylo’s shirt attached to his pants. “Oh,” she says, and Jess looks at her inquisitively. “Nothing,” she manages, before grabbing Jess’ hand. “Ignore it. We should probably move.”

Kylo makes a desperate, keening sort of noise in the back of his throat, and Poe takes it as a sign he’s doing something right; despite the height the other man has on him, it’s easy enough to get him pinned against the statue, and Poe drags his teeth along his neck before focusing on getting his cape off, then his shirt. He kisses the other man’s chest, tongue moving to lave over his right nipple, sucking on the pink bud roughly. Kylo is responsive, gloved hands moving to drag through Poe’s curls, fingers tugging at them roughly, and Poe looks up, eyes focused on Kylo’s face.

He has barely a second, however, before Kylo tugs him back by the nape of his neck, fingers digging into the baby curls there. “Move,” he says, voice gruff before he forces Poe towards the altar. Poe looks up, watching Finn and Hux, the way Finn has the general pinned. Something coils in his gut and he swallows, hard. This is definitely what he needs to be doing, definitely where they need to be going, and he’s so fucking hard it hurts by this point but he ignores it.

Finn looks up when Poe and Kylo approach, and he’s left Hux’s pale neck spotted with rapidly darkening hickies. Hux blinks at them, and Poe realizes they’re all in this same haze; he’s never seen Finn look so unfocused, never seen General Hux look anything less than imposing, much less haphazardly splayed across an altar. Poe stares, throat working for a moment without anything witty coming to mind, and when he finally manages to speak, it’s a weak attempt at humor. “Well, guys, let’s not just stand here staring at each other. Now seems as good a time as any for an orgy.”

“Shut up,” Kylo says, heat brimming over in his words.

“There’s other things you could be doing with that mouth,” Hux offers, grabbing Poe by the lapel of his jacket and pulling him down into a kiss. Finn watches the two of them, cock absolutely aching, and he pushes in a little closer, kissing Poe on the neck almost desperately. He’s wanted to do this for a while, but there was no putting action to the emotions until now; Poe’s pulse thrums beneath his lips and Finn feels grounded, feels almost at home.

Hux’s hand finds Finn’s pants, deftly undoing the clasp; Finn grabs his wrist, tugging his glove off roughly before allowing Hux to go wandering again. Hux’s fingers are cool against Finn’s too-hot skin, fingers brushing lightly over wiry pubes before forcing his pants down a little more. He wraps his hand around Finn’s cock, thick and full beneath his touch, pre-cum leaking from the tip. Finn gasps softly, eyes squeezing shut. He’s no stranger to sex, no stranger to quick, stolen pleasure, but this is entirely different. Hux’s hand isn’t calloused from training, from a hard life as a soldier; his fingers are smooth, skilled, and as he drags his thumb over the crown of Finn’s cock, it’s almost too much.

Kylo presses closer, ducking his head slightly in order to kiss along the chiseled line of Poe’s jaw, hand moving up the back of Poe’s shirt. It doesn’t take long to get Poe’s jacket off, tossing it to the side, and Kylo moves behind him, mouth rarely leaving warm skin, hand moving expertly to force down Poe’s pants. It’s easy enough to force his underwear down as well, leaving his tanned ass exposed. Kylo is on his knees in half a second, hands cupping Poe’s ass as he spreads his cheeks apart.

Poe gasps against Hux’s mouth as Kylo’s tongue flicks over his tight hole, slowly pushing past the ring of muscle and deep inside the older man. Poe makes a small noise, something Hux can’t help but enjoy, a slight colour rising to his normally pale cheeks. Poe pulls back, one hand moving to grab Kylo by the hair, eyes locking on Finn’s immediately. Finn kisses him full on the mouth, wanting nothing more than to drink this in, however awful it is that it’s happening under these circumstances. He kisses more desperately than he means to, hands moving to cradle Poe’s face, entire body curving closer as he tries to close the gap between them.

Hux takes a moment, breathing hard with his back against the stone, eyes on the two rebels in front of him; at any other time, the amount of loathing he would currently feel would be almost tantamount to everything else, but right now, all he wants is to be fucked. It’s almost laughable, or would be if it wasn’t such a humiliating position to find himself in. If he had known the Infant would cause this instead of some sort of nuclear detonation, he never would have allowed Snoke to talk him into coming to this forsaken planet.

He catches Poe’s hand easily, pressing it hard against his crotch; despite being, well, very distracted by Finn’s lips against his own, Poe understands, fingers slipping past the confines of his leather pants and running over the length of Hux’s cock slowly. It’s easy to get his pants down, and Hux moans, all but writhing beneath him. “I need you to fuck me,” he says, more of a command than anything else. “Right now.”

“Can’t argue with that logic,” Poe says once he manages to stop kissing Finn, pulling Hux’s pants off all the way, which is no easy feat considering that they’re the stiffest leather he’s ever had to manipulate. He pushes Hux’s legs apart, finger running along the underside of his balls before he leans over, kissing him on the neck lightly. “Beg,” he says quietly, and Hux shakes his head.

Even like this, he’s not going to get humiliated. There’s absolutely no way it’s happening. “No,” he says simply. “I’m not doing that. Fuck me or get out of the way so Kylo can do it.”

Poe honestly just needs to bury his cock in someone at this point, so he gives Hux a pass, digging through his pockets and finding his first aid kit. He flicks it open, finding a small vial in amongst the bandages, and cracks it open, pouring the viscous fluid on his fingers. Hux looks utterly appalled. “Why do you even have that?”

Poe shrugs. “It’s convenient,” he says, forcing two fingers into Hux easily. It shuts him up without much more complaining, Hux going still beneath him, grabbing Poe’s shoulder with the hand that isn’t still working Finn over. Hux is so handsome, even more so looking as undone as he currently does, and Poe forces his fingers in a little deeper, pulling Finn closer. Finn is a shuddering mess by this point, cock fully erect, and it takes almost everything he has to keep it together, leaning hard against the side of the altar.

Poe has to admit, this is probably one of the hottest things that’s ever happened to him, despite the rather fucking unsavory origins of it all, and this is further driven home when Kylo pulls back and makes what is hands-down the obscenest noise Poe has ever heard from another human being. Kylo stands up and presses all six foot three against Poe, cock squarely against Poe’s ass before he tugs his head back slightly with one gloved hand. His voice is low and silky when he speaks, almost a whisper, and Poe can’t help but get more aroused. “I want you to fuck him,” he says, pushing Poe against Hux. “And I really, really want to fuck you.”

Poe pushes a third finger into Hux, the general moaning softly beneath him, and Poe gestures slightly to Finn. “Kiss him,” he says simply, and Finn nods, kissing Poe on the cheek before leaning over and kissing Hux hard on the mouth. It’s almost too much. Finn is used to the procedure and protocol, accustomed to quick circle jerks and orgasms for the sake of orgasming, not anything else. But this itch underneath his skin is too much, this actual desire instead of just mechanical arousal, and Finn feels like his chest is going to burst.

Poe spreads Hux’s legs a little further, fingers running along his inner thighs before he drags the other man forward a little bit, pressing the tip of his cock against Hux’s ass lightly. “Fuck,” Kylo says from behind Poe, and it’s clear he’s watching every move Poe makes. His hands move to Poe’s hips, forcing him forward a little more, and Poe takes the hint, pushing his cock in halfway. Hux cries out, hands digging into Finn’s shoulders as he tugs him closer, and Poe feels absolutely over the moon. It’s been a while since he’s had sex; it’s mostly because he’s got Rey and Finn now, and trying to figure out how to navigate that is an entirely different can of worms.

He knows that it’s probably the Infant doing this, but Hux’s ass is warm and tight around his cock, his entire body arching to meet Poe’s touch. Poe is enjoying it way more than he thought was possible, the feeling of Kylo pressed hard against his back adding an entirely different level to it. Kylo’s hand is hard on the back of his neck, and when he speaks his voice is still that low, husky rasp. “I’m going to fuck you,” he says, forcing Poe over Hux roughly before kicking his legs apart.

Finn pulls back slightly, watching Kylo and Poe for a moment before moving a little closer. He kisses Poe on the neck, almost reassuring, and looks down at Hux. “I want you to suck my cock,” he says, and Hux nods briefly, looking up at Finn almost defiantly. Finn leans against the altar, dragging Hux over to him with his hand on the back of the other man’s head. Hux’s mouth opens obediently, and Finn doesn’t hesitate to force his cock in; it feels bizarrely good to have his former general choke and sputter around his cock, Hux’s usual composure breaking somewhat under duress. 

“Fuck, yes,” Finn groans, thumb digging into Hux’s cheek as he guides him a little closer, balls pressing against Hux’s chin. Hux’s throat works to swallow around Finn, eyelashes fluttering slightly as Finn struck up an uneasy rhythm, the edge of the altar bumping painfully against his hips.

Kylo bites the side of Poe’s neck, speaking softly. “Do you have any more lube?” he asks, and Poe nods, handing him another small vial. 

Finn gives him a look and Poe smiles a little bit. “I’m a spy,” he says. “It makes sense to have it.”

Finn tugs him closer, kissing him hard on the mouth, and Poe sighs against his lips as Kylo presses a long finger inside him slowly. Kylo kisses him on the side of the neck again, mouth warm and eager, and Poe groans softly against Finn’s mouth; he’s not a sexually inexperienced guy, but having three men on top of him is almost too much. At this point, he doesn’t give a shit that two of them are sworn enemies, doesn’t even care that the guy currently forcing a second finger inside him was torturing him a mere two months ago.

Poe forces his hips back slightly, pulling almost all of his cock out of Hux before slamming into him again roughly. Hux cries out around Finn’s cock, chest heaving as Poe pulls out again before fucking him harder. Finn whimpers, grabbing Hux by the hair and forcing his cock down his throat further, Hux’s eyes watering as he tries to keep Finn’s cock in his mouth. Kylo pushes another finger into Poe, and the pressure is almost too much; Poe groans slightly, hands on either side of Hux’s hips as he picks up the pace slightly, fucking into him almost ferally.

Kylo grabs Poe by the jaw, dragging his head back and kissing him again, sucking a hickey up on his neck. “I’ve waited ten years to fuck you like this,” he murmurs, and Poe’s stomach lurches. “You have no idea.” Somehow, his words ring true with Poe; this isn’t just the effects of the Infant talking, and Poe knows it. There’s half a beat where Kylo’s hand is cool against Poe’s hip before Kylo’s cock presses into his ass, and Poe moans, head resting against Finn’s shoulder. 

Kylo is surprisingly well-endowed and Poe isn’t expecting it, hand grasping Finn’s waist. Finn is more than a little turned on, lips parted as he struggles to calm down, skin crawling with absolute pleasure; Poe’s face is flushed, and he looks fucking gorgeous. Finn kisses him, eyes closing as he steadily fucks into Hux’s mouth.

There’s a few moments where the only noise is the sloppy sound of Hux sucking Finn’s cock, and then Poe’s comm flickers back to life. There’s a moment more of dead silence before Rey speaks, and she sounds utterly exasperated. “Poe?”

Poe manages to speak, but Kylo has decided on a pace and there’s no deviating from it now; his voice is slightly broken, a little stunted. “What’s… fuck… what’s going on? You safe?”

Rey stares at her comm, an arm around Jess’ waist as she drags her friend towards the edge of the jungle near the lake; they’ve been managing to evade Phasma for the last ten minutes, but Rey is pretty sure it’s because Phasma seems to be having the same problem she and Jess are. It’s purely conjecture, honestly, but between the noises coming from her own comm and those coming from Phasma’s, she can hazard a guess. All she can see right now is Poe, sweaty and rosy-cheeked, half of Finn’s stomach, and what she assumes is Kylo Ren’s hand. “We’re trying to get back to the Falcon,” she says, and Leia, who’s unfortunately listening to this all back at base, is impressed by how steady her voice is. “Can you get ready for extraction?”

Hux puts his tongue to use and Finn cries out, fingers digging into the general’s scalp roughly. “Hux,” he hisses, and Hux looks up at him, tongue flitting over the underside of his dick slowly, head bobbing as he starts to find an actual rhythm instead of just getting his throat inordinately fucked. His cheeks are wet with tears, mostly from having Finn’s cock shoved down the back of his mouth, and some part of Finn wishes he was still a Stormtrooper just so he’d have this story to tell to people. 

Rey pulls a face. “Well?”

“W-we can try,” Poe manages, forcing his hips back and drawing a prolonged gasp out of Kylo. “No promises.”

“Shit,” Rey mumbles, and switches the video portion of her comm off. Unfortunately, there’s no turning off the audio, and a second later she gets the pleasure of hearing Kylo distinctly calling Poe a slut, followed by a sort of breathy laugh. “Come on, Jess,” she murmurs, pulling the other girl towards the jungle again and trying to ignore the noises emanating from her wrist.

Finn is getting way too close to the edge and Hux can feel it, can taste the pre-come on his tongue and the way his cock is twitching in his mouth, and he pulls back, tongue flitting over the head slowly before pressing against the slit. He’s talented with his mouth, and he knows it. His tongue pushes against the underside of Finn’s cock before he shoves at Poe’s chest lightly. “Let him fuck me,” he says, voice raspy, and Poe obliges, pulling out of Hux. The general’s hole is pink and fucked out, but he looks up at Finn nonetheless, spreading his legs obediently.

Finn doesn’t waste any time, and within a moment he’s taken Poe’s place between Hux’s legs. He manipulates the general, forcing him to roll over, and Hux doesn’t complain, fingers digging into the altar beneath him as he presents his ass to Finn. Finn nudges the head of his cock against his puckered hole, forcing it inside; it’s still tight, and Finn groans, head lolling forward a little bit as he buries his dick all the way.

“Fuck,” Poe murmurs, fingers running over Finn’s chest slowly as he watches the way Finn’s cock spreads Hux’s ass wide open. “Fuck, look at that,” he hums, and Finn likes the approval, likes the way Poe’s voice sounds when he says it.

Kylo forces Poe to the other side of the altar, and it doesn’t take much to get him bent over it, one of Kylo’s hands tangled in Poe’s dark hair. He shoves his head towards Hux, every action rough. “Kiss him,” he barks, and it’s clear he’s used to getting his way when it comes to sex, but Poe is so far beyond caring at this point; the more aroused he gets, the cloudier his head becomes, and it’s obvious that Finn is the worst off out of all of them. Hux doesn’t protest and kisses Poe when Kylo demands him; his mouth his warm and hot and Poe wonders if the taste on his lips, the slight salt he can taste underneath it all, is what Finn tastes like.

He hopes so.

Finn is becoming more and more disoriented, and the pleasure in his chest and gut and balls is growing to a crescendo; he knows there’s no way he’s going to last much longer, and he knows that once he comes, that’ll be it. Hux drives his hips back roughly, the sound of Finn’s balls slapping against his ass enough to keep him going, and the way his ass feels, so full of Finn’s cock, is enough to make him feel just as mad with lust. He stops kissing Poe long enough to cast Finn a derisive look over his shoulder. “Touch my cock,” he snaps, and Finn obliges, wrapping his fingers around Hux’s dick without hesitation.

Kylo surveys the scene at the altar: Poe pinned beneath him, small, needy noises leaving his lips with every thrust forward, head tossed the side and hair tousled; the former Stormtrooper slamming into Hux, who looks undone, red hair disheveled and a blush high on his cheeks. The tips of his ears are red and Kylo wonders how easy it would be to replicate that in the future. Taking frustrations out on his general seems like a better solution than throwing tantrums. He slams into Poe a little harder and Poe cries out, fingers scrabbling for purchases against the smooth stone of the altar. “Harder,” he hisses, and Kylo recognizes that there’s a bizarre sort of need behind the words; he wonders exactly what’s simmering between the surface.

He obeys, lifting Poe a little more and angling his thrusts to go deeper, picking up the pace to slam into Poe harder. The pilot trapped beneath him is vocal as anything, growing louder the harder Kylo goes, and Kylo holds him down, caring less about Poe’s pleasure and more about his own at this point. He watches Finn slam into Hux for a few moments before turning his attention back to Poe, dragging him back up by his hair, watching the way his back curves obscenely, the fluid movements of his cock violating the other man. Poe’s chest is heaving and he looks like he’s close to the brink, his cock standing erect despite having barely been touched; he’s dribbling pre-come, and Kylo pinches his left nipple hard if only to hear the noise Poe makes in response.

Finn isn’t going to last much longer and he knows it, fingers digging so hard into Hux’s hips that he leaves fingerprints in the freckled skin. “Can I come in you?” he asks, and Hux grunts in response, face pressed against the warm stone of the altar as Finn fucks into him harder. Finn slides a hand along Hux’s ass, thumb pressing against the edge of his already fucked out hole, pushing it in alongside his cock. Hux cries out, the noise loud and abrupt, and grinds his hips back harder.

“More,” he hisses, and Finn forces his thumb in all the way, continuing to fuck into him even as he recognizes that he’s close to orgasm. He doesn’t last a whole lot longer, heat pooling in the pit of his stomach, and he shoots his load, filling Hux’s ass with his come and pulling out after emptying himself inside the other man. Hux’s hole is wrecked, gaping slightly, and a little come dribbles out, dripping onto the stone beneath the altar.

Finn takes a step back, feeling woozy, and Hux manages to straighten up, breathing heavily. He turns around, eyes on Finn, before snapping to bring the boy’s focus back to him. “On your knees,” he snaps, and Finn obeys, dropping down immediately. His head is in a haze, but he understands exactly what it is Hux needs; he parts his lips, eyes on the general’s face, and Hux doesn’t waste a second before stepping forward, forcing his cock past Finn’s lips and into his mouth. 

It’s obvious Hux doesn’t care about choking Finn, and he cares even less about leaving the boy unbruised; he fucks into Finn’s mouth roughly, holding him in place with one gloved hand as he slams into him almost brutally. Finn’s eyes water as Hux’s hip hits his nose, but he manages to keep them open, looking up at Hux, who has an air of absolute desperation about him. His cock is salty and heavy against Finn’s tongue, and despite having a very well-practiced gag reflex, the general is hellbent on shoving as much of his cock into Finn’s mouth as he can.

He pulls back a little bit, taking hold of his cock and pressing his balls against Finn’s tongue. Finn closes his eyes, sucking on the right one lightly, one hand raising to hold onto Hux’s thigh for support. He lavishes his balls with attention until Hux’s fingers dig into his scalp a little roughly. Finn opens his eyes, looking up at the general, and Hux takes advantage of the opportunity, pressing the tip of his cock to Finn’s tongue before jacking himself off quickly and efficiently. He comes hard, half his come ending up in Finn’s mouth, the other half coating the left half of his face. Finn manages to swallow, even as he sees the same sort of daze that came over him descend on Hux as well, and he pulls back in time for the general to sink to his knees in front of him as well.

It leaves only Poe and Kylo, and Finn tries not to look; his head hurts, and whatever pleasure he was feeling is gone, replaced with a desire to sleep. He’s not stupid, though, and he knows that unless Poe comes, they can’t go; he’ll be like this until he orgasms, and right now Kylo seems to be the best bet for this to happen.

Kylo doesn’t think he can get his fill of Poe Dameron; something about the warm skin pressed against his chest, about the way his ass feels, the noises he makes when Kylo drives his cock in deeper, almost feels surreal. It feels like a dream, like an alternate reality where he never left the rebels, and he forces his cock in deeper as retaliation for what he’s feeling. Poe is hitting the same sort of lofty heights Finn did before he came, but he knows himself well enough to know he isn’t going to come without someone touching him, weird ancient magic or no. He wraps his hand around his cock, only to have Kylo hook his arm around both of Poe’s and force them behind his back.

“No,” Kylo commands, forcing Poe over the altar again, hands pinned, utterly at his mercy. “You’re not going to come until I say you can come.”

Poe laughs, almost dryly, and somehow manages to speak through the haze in his head. “Who knew you were so in charge?” His cock is aching, his balls almost hurting from the need to come, but he knows that he’s not going to manage it unless someone is touching him.

Kylo is starting to reach his limits as well; part of it is simply Poe, hot and nubile and so fucking willing, but the other part is watching Hux attempt to clean himself up, hole leaking come all down his thighs, ruined and pink. Kylo wonders if he can fuck his general back on the ship, wonders if this can carry over, and he isn’t sure if it’s the Infant talking or his own actual desires. He fucks into Poe harder, hand moving up to grasp him by the jaw roughly. “Say my name,” he hisses, and Poe’s breath hitches in his throat.

“Ben,” he says.

Kylo’s anger flares up and he brings a hand down on Poe’s ass, the sound cracking through the canyon and over the comm; Rey really, really hopes they’ve gone back to fighting as she gets Jess back onto the Falcon. Poe’s left with an angry red handprint on his ass, and Finn watches, wondering if he should intervene, until he sees the look in Poe’s eyes. Well, that’s something to file away for later. “My name,” Kylo demands, and Poe swallows hard, tongue darting out to lick his lips.

“Let me come and I’ll say it.”

Kylo slams into him harder before pulling out almost all the way, rubbing the tip of his cock over Poe’s abused hole. “You’re pinned,” he says quietly, and he forces his cock back into Poe, thrusting in as far as he can as hard as he can. “You’re trapped, you’re at my mercy,” he insists, and the way he says mercy makes Poe think this isn’t really it. “Say my name.”

Poe grinds his hips back, chest heaving, and digs his fingers into his palms. “Kylo,” he says, crying out as Kylo forces his cock in even further. It’s the biggest cock he thinks he’s ever taken, and Kylo is making damn sure it feels that way. “Kylo Ren.”

Kylo comes with a strangled cry, pulling out and shooting his seed all over Poe’s back and the handprint on his ass. He steps back, admiring his handiwork before flipping Poe over, hand wrapping around the man’s cock roughly. He’s still wearing his gloves, and it’s wholly impersonal; Poe knows it’s the Infant but it’s the hottest thing he’s ever had done to him. He doesn’t last much longer, coming across Kylo’s hand, and Kylo takes a step back, surveying the fucked out pilot before peeling off his glove and dropping it disdainfully on the ground.

He composes himself much faster than Hux does, grabbing his general by the arm. “Let’s go,” he says, and as quickly as he arrived, he and Hux are gone. Finn manages to get to his feet, although his legs feel weak and his head feels like it’s just full of cottonballs, he moves around the altar, pausing only briefly to set the Infant back where Hux had taken it from. Poe is worse off than he is, it seems, his eyes dazed and a little vague, and Finn helps him get dressed again, wiping him down with his discarded undershirt. He makes sure he and Poe have everything before grasping the other man’s wrist gently.

“Rey?” he asks, voice quiet over the comm.

“We’re almost there,” Rey says, and Finn thinks he can hear the Falcon from somewhere outside the canyon. “Don’t worry.”

“General,” Finn says, watching as the Millenium Falcon enters the canyon from above. “We stopped Hux from getting the Infant. Um. Do you need debriefed when we get back to the base?”

There’s a long pause on Leia’s end before she speaks. “No,” she says. “I don’t think I need any more details than I’ve already gotten.”

“Thank you,” Finn says, sounding relieved before grasping Poe by the waist and tugging him back towards the Falcon. Rey lowers the ramp and Finn and Poe board the ship, meeting Rey in the hallway. Rey looks at him, and Finn swallows hard. “Are you guys okay?”

“Are you?” Rey asks. “You’ve, uh, got stuff on your face.”

Finn hastily wipes his cheek, looking embarrassed. “I think we just need to sleep for now.” He pauses and cracks a weak smile. “You should see the other guys.”

Rey decides not to ask. Finn decides not to tell.


End file.
